Resident Evil: Demolition
by vlvalle
Summary: This is my own original twist of the Resident Evil series. I have my own original characters. It takes place 10 years after the virus broke out in Raccooon City and it all has been led back to point one to find a cure. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Demolition**

Intro:

I looked unto the horizon. The colors of red, blue, orange, and pink blended together in perfect harmony. My long, black hair flowed in my face mimicking the movement of the wind. My eyes scanned the desert. Everything seemed to be clear. I turned to the others and signaled them that it's fine to proceed.

Life was never this cautious before- at least not for me. Life was simpler, more peaceful and I made the stupid mistake of taking it for granted. My family, friends- all of them were gone. They were seized by those vicious cannibals, but that's all in the past now. I couldn't afford to look back when there was so much danger ahead.

As I walked forward, I glanced behind me to see if the others were still with me. They stood there as still as statues, completely consumed by fear. I could understand why since we almost lost Marilyn to those beasts. I tried to look as reassuring as possible as when I turned to them and said, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. We just have to stick together". Though my words came out positive, my eyes showed some slight doubt and I knew they could see it, for I wasn't sure what lied ahead.

We slowly and cautiously walked towards the gate that had a sign on it marked, Raccoon City: "The damned place which brought all this hell upon us," as my dad always said. Though after all we've gone through searching for a safe, untouched place where there could have possibly been a cure, we've been lead right back to point one.

10 years ago a deadly, or should I say undeadly, virus broke out right here where we are currently standing. The scientists here were only obsessed with money and power and because of them, we suffered the consequence of being introduced to the unspeakable, the zombies. Now that I knew the cure was here, we had to go on the dangerous mission of searching for it.

Chapter 1:

The gate had a lock on it so I gave it a swift kick to break through it. Once it swung open, it pounded on the other side of the gate and gave a loud _*clank*_. That's when I heard that terrible noise of moans and groans coming toward us. Peter, Marilyn, and Sarah all got out their weapons of choice. We had to move quickly before they showed up.

We ran to the first open, abandoned place which was a small gas station. We all took cover and aimed towards the outside. Then they showed up. It looked as if there were about 20 of them running towards the gates. Each of us shot them down one by one in their heads.

After most of them were gone, we ran out of the gas station. We had to get somewhere where the coast was clear. I saw an old bowling alley not too far from where we were. "This way," I yelled. The rest followed after me. We came to an abrupt stop to the front door. I swung my sack from around my back and opened it to get a crowbar. With that I snapped off the chains around the door. Before I opened the door I got my pistol and made sure the others were covering me. I gave Peter a worried look and he smiled letting me know everything would be fine. I smiled back feeling slightly more confident.

I slowly opened the door and looked around before walking inside. Once I made it inside I went straight toward the arcade while everyone else went in other directions. I felt around the walls to see if could find some sort of light switch.

I couldn't find anything. Instead I bumped into a virus carrier. It stumbled toward me. When I moved back I tripped and on what felt like body remains, dropping my gun farther away. I tried as fast as I could to grab it but the monster went on top of me. I shrieked. Then the sound of a gun went off above me.

The creature fell on top of me. Then the lights suddenly came on. I pushed it off and I saw Peter was standing by the light switch. I ran straight to his arms. Tears were in my eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here," I murmured. He lightly kissed my forehead.

"So am I," he spoke lightly. We stood there for a moment. Then we heard a few more gun shots.

Peter and I have only known each other for about five months. We met back in Tennessee. After first I tried avoiding him. It's never a good idea to get too close to someone. You never know when they'll be gone. He was good to have around since there were only us females. Every time we were in trouble he'd be there to save the day.

I never meant for us to be together. It just happened. We just had a one on one moment. I was feeling very alone and he was the only one there for me. My family was constantly on my mind and he filled the void. Well, one night I was crying alone in my hotel room, while the others were all staying in other rooms across the hall and I guess I was making too much noise. Peter decided to visit. I explained to him what has happened in my life. He slowly lifted my chin and gave me a slow and passionate kiss. The rest was, well, history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: Demolition**

Chapter 2:

After we were done setting up camp in the bowling alley, we thought it would be fun to play a few games. It was Peter and I against the other two.

"Typical." Sarah said with an attitude. She has always been jealous of Peter and I. She told me herself she had a crush on him.

"Leave them alone will yea, Sarah," said Marilyn, "we'll win anyway!"

We played a few matches. We had our fun and laughs. It was a nice dose of reality. Sarah and Marilyn ended up winning most of the games, winning the last game 180 to 149. After the game, we decided to get ready for bed. Peter offered to stay awake and keep watch. I went the ladies room to wash off. Any hygiene was good hygiene. After cleaning off, I stared in the mirror for a few minutes. What was looking back me scared me a little.

Who is this girl staring back at me, I thought. Her cropped, straight ebony hair with slit across bangs had debris in it. Huge purple bags were under her deep blue eyes. You can tell she has had this endless exhaustion for weeks now. Her face is so slim; you could see her cheek bones like never before. I know was skinny before but this was pushing it, I think to myself. I scrapped the debris from out of my hair, trying to make myself semi-presentable. Much wasn't changed, but it would have to do for tonight.

I walked out of the restroom and I was stunned to see a rose on my sleeping sack. Peter was by the door where we entered looking very content, reading one his favorite novels, "The Great Gatsby." I smiled slightly. Peter always knew how to make my day better. He turned and saw me holding the rose close to my face and he gave me a wink. I sashayed over to him and threw my arms around him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why are you so amazing," I said rhetorically knowing he would still reply anyway.

"Because, I have you in my life and only when I'm around you, I can think of things like that," he said casually. I sat there next to him with my head on his shoulder. He softly read the book to me and I drifted into a deep slumber. One I've been missing for quite some time now.

I woke up around 4:00 am and saw he was already packing our things. I took in his lean physique and his thick, orange-brown lion mane hair. He face always reminds me of my childhood. I always called him "Bambi" to tick him off a little. With his plaid shirt was unbuttoned on the top and I just couldn't resist myself. He looked over at me and gave a wink with a small smirk. He knew what I was thinking.

"Get your ass over here," I demanded and he willingly obliged with a smirk on his face.

He came towards unbuttoning his shirt. I could see the lanky, muscular shape of his body through the sunrise light shined through the cracks of wood and the alley. He came to the sack with me giving me a deep passionate kiss. Press his lip so deep into mine, I thought it might bruise.

He slowly worked his hands to my shirt and swiftly pulled it off me. Things got intense and that would be the first we've ever done this. I pushed back for a moment and he looked at understandingly with his big brown eyes. How could I have possibly turned that face down? I charged forward and pinned him down on the soft mat. He leaned up and kissed the gape of my neck meeting my shoulder. Then we heard a scream in the other side of the bowling alley.

Peter and I stopped instantly. We got up and put our things back on as quickly as we could. Gun shots were fired at that point. We grabbed our artillery and headed straight toward the commotion. Marilyn was hysterical when we got there. I looked down and saw two bodies on the ground lifeless. It was Sarah's and one of those hideous looking beasts.

"I had to shoot them both," she said through tears and weeping. "She told me if anything were to happen, I'd have to take her out immediately! She was my b-best friend! How could I have let this happen?" She knelt down by Sarah and took her head in her hands. Blood was everywhere. She was repeatedly apologizing. "I'm s-so s-sorry. I kept my promise and I shouldn't h-have!" After a few minutes she turned to us and starred with an accusing look. "W-where were you guys when this happened? I was in the restroom and heard her scream. Where were you two when this happened?" She continued sobbing again, pressing her forehead to Sarah's. I couldn't do anything accept stare. _This was our fault. Wasn't it? No_, I thought, _it was mine_. _I was the one who kept pushing on. I shouldn't have gone any further._


End file.
